


I was Hiding Under your Porch cause I Love You.

by skylociraptor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylociraptor/pseuds/skylociraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Mogar is Gavin’s dog and is still waiting for Gavin to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was Hiding Under your Porch cause I Love You.

Over a year later and Mogar was still waiting. Geoff figured he’d stop eventually but it hadn't happened yet. All day he’d sit and wait at the door, only moving when he absolutely couldn't hold it in. He’d go outside, do his business then come right back in to wait. Every afternoon when Geoff came home, alone now, he’d slump to the floor and lie there. Mogar even slept in front of the door at night. Griffon had tried moving him but he would have a panic attack and tear up the door in his way. Millie would try to take Mogar for walks, or play with him but he wouldn't move from his spot by the door. On the one year anniversary of Mogar’s waiting, Geoff got drunk and broke down. He threw his bottle at the door and screamed at the dog. He screamed at him that Gavin wasn't coming back, that he needed to move on, that he needed to stop sitting there, until Geoff’s voice broke and Geoff broke down. Griffon came back from picking Millie up and they found a drunk, sobbing Geoff holding Mogar. They knelt on the floor and hugged them tight as all 3 of the Ramseys cried.  
It was over a year and still Mogar waited for Gavin to come home. Mogar was going to wait for his master to come home, Mogar would always wait for Master to come home.


End file.
